Captain Deadbeard (PvZH)
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |set = Token |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = Yo ho ho! It's a pirate's unlife for him!}} Captain Deadbeard is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He is made by Barrel of Deadbeards. He costs 3 to play and has 4 /3 . He does not have any traits or abilities. Origins He is based on the zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. His description references the "Pirate's Life for Me" song from Pirates of the Caribbean. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description Yo ho ho! It's a pirate's unlife for him! Update history Update 1.4.14 * |3 }} * |4 }} Update 1.18.13 * |2 }} * |4 }} * Strikethrough.}} *Class change: → *Set change: Token → Event Update 1.22.12 Reverted all changes from Update 1.18.13: * |4 }} * |3 }} * *Class change: → *Set change: Event → Token Update 1.24.6 *Can no longer be Conjured by Unexpected Gifts. Strategies With Captain Deadbeard hits pretty hard and can take a chunk out of the plant hero's health, or heavily damage and destroy a majority of plants in one attack, most likely weakened by the explosion from Barrel of Deadbeards. However, if Captain Deadbeard is threatened by a plant that can destroy him, making him do a bonus attack is helpful since he has high strength, though only Professor Brainstorm can normally do this. Since Captain Deadbeard is a pirate zombie, Impfinity can boost him with Swashbuckler Zombie as long as he does damage to the plant hero, which Impfinity can easily do by moving Captain Deadbeard with Smoke Bomb or by having on the field. Against Captain Deadbeard may look like a threat, but he is not as devastating as you think; he hits hard, but there are many cards that can destroy him in one hit, like Fire Peashooter. If Captain Deadbeard is made at the end of the turn, play said cards to block and destroy him. If he is made in the Plants Play phase, they will still survive Barrel of Deadbeards' ability and destroy Captain Deadbeard unless it is a Wild Berry or a Peashooter + Torchwood combo. But the best counter is not to touch any Barrels of Deadbeards, as the main way of having Captain Deadbeard out on the field is by destroying said zombie. Gallery Trivia *On the old title screen, the eyepatch on his hat was plain black, while in-game, his eyepatch was black with a gray cross on it. *On the multiplayer menu, his card, and the Rank 47 profile picture, a Parrot Pal appears on his hat, but it does not appear anywhere else. **His idle sound effects also sound similar to the Parrot Pal in Garden Warfare 2, possibly hinting that it was removed at some point in development. **Parrot Pal is spotted in his textures as well. **Parrot Pal did appear on his hat prior to an update, however. **This may be due to the fact that almost all cards are in a maximum of two tribes and thus, did not include the pet tribe. See also *Barrel of Deadbeards Category:Mustache cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Tokens